Acento extranjero
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Carlisle ha visto un documental sobre acentos extranjeros, ciertamente tardan en desaparecer, pero, despues de siglos, no es posible que él todavía tuviera acento inglés... ¿Cierto?


Bueno, este es mi primer intento de fic en el fandom de Crepúsculo, es una historia corta y ligera, ubicada algo antes de la boda de Edward y Bella con Carlisle como protagonista principal. Me gusta mucho este personaje, y espero que me hay aquedado bien su personalidad.

_**ACENTO EXTRANJERO**_

**Carlisle POV **

Está bien, era oficial, estaba aburrido y estresado. Sí, las dos cosas a la vez. El trabajo en el hospital me desbordaba, estaba todo el día de la Ceca a la Meca; por otro lado estaba la boda de Edward y Bella, Alice estaba empeñada en que todos debíamos colaborar y cuando a esa chica se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay manera de pararla, ni siquiera si eres su _padre_. Estresante. Y también estaba aburrido, porque Esme había insistido en que viera con ella un documental sobre los acentos del mundo. Si, lo sé, es un tema ridículo, pero a ver quién es capaz de decirle que no a Esme cuando te mira con esa cara de perrito abandonado. En fin, la verdad es que no le he hecho ni caso al programa, simplemente estaba abrazado a mi querida esposa haciendo como que me interesaba lo que estaban diciendo mientras me dedicaba a acariciarle el pelo. ¿Mm?

¡Oh milagro!, por fin había acabado esa cosa, la conclusión a la que habían llegado era que, no importaba el tiempo que vivieras fuera de tu país, el acento te perseguiría de por vida.

Suspiré y le di un beso en el pelo, ella sonrió y me beso en los labios.

-Gracias por tragarte el documental conmigo, sé que no te ha gustado.

Le sonreí. Era tan dulce.

-Cualquier cosa por ti, querida. – dije. Y lo decía en serio. Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella.

En ese momento llegó Alice, rápida como una exhalación. Antes de que me diera cuenta, había secuestrado a Esme y me había endilgado a Bella, porque, por algún motivo, no podía enterarse de lo que iban a hacer. Bueno, yo me enteraría más tarde. De momento, parecía que iba a pasar la tarde con mi futura nuera.

-¿Qué tal, Bella?

-Fantástico, estoy algo nerviosa por la boda.

-Perfectamente comprensible.

Está bien, se me habían acabado los temas de conversación, podríamos hablar de la boda, pero no creo que eso le hiciera mucha gracia.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Creo que debería pasar más tiempo con ella, tengo la impresión de que no había la suficiente confianza.

-Mm… Carlisle, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La miré con curiosidad.

-Claro, adelante.

-Está bien, es una tontería pero… tú eres inglés ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, sí, nací en Inglaterra, si eso es lo que preguntas.

-Y viviste allí toda tu vida humana ¿Me equivoco?

-Correcto de nuevo. – respondí, sin saber exactamente a dónde quería llegar. La verdad es que estaba un poco perdido.

-¿Has vuelto a vivir allí?

-Un par de veces, pero poco tiempo, además, hace muchos años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestioné sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

¡-Oh, por nada importante! Es sólo que me hacía gracia y hacía tiempo que quería preguntártelo, pero me daba vergüenza.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que te hacía gracia?

-Bueno, es que, aún se te nota un poco el acento.

-¿Qué se me nota…? – Empecé a preguntar, perplejo. Hacía un siglo que no pisaba tierra Británica. Eso me había descolocado por completo. ¿Tendría razón el programita de las narices y sería imposible eliminar el acento, incluso después de siglos? ¿O sería que Bella se lo estaba imaginando? Tendría que preguntarle a Esme.

Pero fue Edward quien respondió a mi pregunta cuando apareció para llevarse a Bella. Llevaba todo el día por ahí buscando un traje para la boda. Leyó en mi mente la conversación y mi perplejidad ante el asunto y rompió a reír. Cuando logró controlarse, me confirmó que, efectivamente, todavía conservaba un poco de mi acento inglés.

En fin, después de todo lo que había visto y vivido todos mis años de existencia como vampiro, algo como esto no me iba ha hacer entrar en shock…

Tal vez deba organizar unas vacaciones a la Gran Bretaña, tanto hablar de ello ha hecho que me entre nostalgia.

The end.

Espero que os haya gustado, y, ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí, seais buenos chicos y me dejeis un review.

Muchos besos.


End file.
